1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to tree stands as used by hunters and particularly to a shroud which partially covers the hunter and encloses the tree stand during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
With the increase in game hunting in recent years, deer and other animals have seemingly become more aware of foreign objects and movements therefrom and thus hunters now have fewer chances of obtaining clean shots at game animals. In the past, it was not uncommon in certain areas of the country to obtain several shots at game animals during a day's hunting. Today however, a hunter may be fortunate in some areas of the country to obtain a single shot at a deer after spending eight or more hours in a tree stand. Deer and other game animals have excellent eyesight for detecting movement and an awaiting hunter in a tree stand may inadvertantly move his feet or slightly change his sitting position which will cause an approaching deer to retreat. Sitting or standing perfectly still in a tree stand for long hours is virtually impossible, yet many hunters, after long waits, accidentally scare the game without realizing that their slight voluntary or involuntary body movements are the cause.
Some deer stands in the past have been built with a roof and curtain to help shield the hunter from view. Other types of blinds have been utilized for deer and turkey hunting which have proved effective under certain conditions. However, such prior art devices have not been useful for concealing hunters utilizing a climbable tree stand as are conventional in the industry. Also, such prior art curtains and blinds have not been gatherable at the bottom to provide proper concealment of lower body movements of the hunter.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art tree stand blinds and concealment devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a shroud which can be used in combination with a climbable tree stand to better conceal a hunter's movement.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a camouflage type shroud which can be easily attached and released from a climbable tree stand with ease and convenience.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a portable shroud which can be easily folded for transportation and which can be easily unfolded and attached to the tree stand for securement in place by upper tie cords and a lower draw cord.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.